FNIA Bonnie Lemon
by Scullcrusher99
Summary: A FNIA lemon between me and Bonnie please enjoy and comment.


**Today was my 1** **st** **night here a Freya's anime convention, I sat watching the cameras. I sat their bored until I saw one of the girl's, move it was a sexy blue bunny, I believe her name was Bonnie. I watched her pose for me in the parts and services room where she was bent over the table with her sweet ass toward the camera. I sat their watching her, and then the camera turned to static and I checked the camera when the static cleared up but she was gone.**

 **I heard a giggle to the left side of me I turned and saw Bonnie standing in a sexy pose in the doorway she had a cute blush on her face and stared at me with a look of pure lust. I grinned and watched as she walked into the room, she then suddenly pounced on me while I was still sitting and shoved my head in between her breasts. I struggled to escape the pleasurable but deadly tits that she was shoving my head in I grabbed her sensitive bunny ear and gave it a hard tug which caused her to yelp in pain. I glared at her and gave her a hard smack on the rear which caused her to whimper and say "Oww, hey why was that for? I was just having some fun with you."**

" **You were being to ruff, now if you want to have some fun then I'll be glad to help."**

 **I grabbed Bonnie and pulled her towards me and gave her a lustful and passionate kiss, she melted into the kiss attempting to kiss back but was quickly dominated by me. I then positioned her so that her legs were wrapped around my head I then ripped her panties off and took a good look at her juicy cunt that already was soaking wet. I gave it a quick sniff and found it smelled quite good so I gave it a testing lick, to my amazement her pussy tasted pretty good so I dug right in. I lapped at her pussy occasionally nibbling on her clit or sticking my tongue into her folds and playing with her g-spot.**

 **She moaned and groaned out loud unable to stop her panting as she was overwhelmed with pleasure. She didn't last long as she soon came on my face which I quickly cleaned up I then got an idea and placed her down so she could do what I had in mind.**

" **Come here my little bunny I got a tasty treat for you." I said with a predatory grin, I had her get on her hands and knees, I unzipped my pants, and before I could pull off my underwear I saw Bonnie was starling curiously at the huge bulge my underwear had.**

 **Obviously she and the other girls have never seen a cock before as all security guards had been suffocated by these lustful sexy vixens and their large breasts. I watched as Bonnie gave a slight poke to the hard object hidden under my undergarments. I stifled back a groan as she grabbed my underwear and pulled the down finally releasing my raging erection, she squeaked as she felt something large slap her in the face she opened her eyes to see my monster of a dick I've been hiding it was 16 inches long and 3 inches thick. I said "This is your special treat my little bunny, remember that pleasure I gave you well now it's your turn. What you see here is a dick and you will love the taste of this, think of it as a big lollypop though be gentle when touching it its sensitive."**

 **Bonnie looked at me for a moment before she reached out toward my hardened length and gave it a gentle squeeze that made it throb more in her soft furry hand. "Try gently stroking it up and down, ok?" I then let out a small moan as she started to gently stroke my cock and I shot my eyes open as I felt her warm moist tongue go across my cocks head. "Mmm, tasty" she said with a look of lust and hunger on her face. I hardened a little more hearing this, I moaned and thrusted a little signaling I wanted it in her mouth as she gave it another testing lick, but this time with a bit more vigor in it as she dragged her tongue along my whole length.**

 **I watched as Bonnie blushed a bit and reluctantly took the head of my length into her hot moist mouth, I groaned at the amount of heat in her mouth it was like an oven. She continued to suckle on the head, I soon let out some pre which she immediately gave a testing lick which made her whole body jolt, and to my dismay she removed her mouth from the head of my cock for a moment to speak. "Oh my, that is the most delicious thing I've ever tasted." She then looked at me with a look of hunger.**

" **If the treat you promised taste anywhere as good as that, then I will have to force you to give it to me" she said with a grin while drooling a little which just excited me seeing she was really getting into it. She forcefully grabbed my cock which made me wince in pain she then looked down at me ball sack and gave one a testing lick which made me moan a little.**

 **Finding this as a good sign she started to play and massage my balls which made me groan, she then continued playing with my sack as she went back to my raging hard member. She opened her mouth and took me all in one go which made my eyes bulge as I prayed that this will never end she held my cock down her throat which had a huge visible bulge in it. I grabbed the sides of her face and started to face fuck her and groaned and moaned as my cock kept throbbing begging to release as I thrusted in and out of her tight throat, as her slick walls had my cock in a vice grip. Soon after a good 10 minutes off intense pleasure I couldn't hold it anymore and pushed my whole dick down her throat and warned her "Bonnie I can't hold it anymore, I'm…I'm gonna cum"**

 **Hearing this Bonnie started sucking harder practically trying to force me cum out, I soon released into her throat which she immediately started gulping as much down as possible but couldn't hold all of it as her stomach started to bulge from the gallon of cum I was emptying down her throat. I pulled out and Bonnie coughed as some cum leaked out of the sides of her mouth, after she finished coughing she took a minute to wipe some cum off her face and to get a good taste of it since most of it went straight down her throat. After she finished cleaning up she looked up me with a glazed look on her face as she continued licking her lips making sure there wasn't any more of the special gooey treat I gave her she said "oh my, that was so good I think I might of grown addicted, from now on I might have to come and get some every night, also don't worry I'll definitely make sure to tell the girls about this they will most likely want a turn with you also." She giggled,**

 **Though unknown to the two lovers there was a certain red fox girl with her panties down masturbating and was quite jealous of the two in the office, and had the door not been closed she would of dragged the guard to her cove and had him all to herself. "Watch out nightguard because I'll have you all to myself once I catch you."**

 **Bonnie was prepared to walk to the door and leave but I checked the time seeing it was only 1:56 I quickly looked down at my still rock hard member, I got an evil smirk as I grabbed Bonnie's arm and said "Oh where do you think you're going? I'm still hard beside we are FAR from done."**

 **I sat in the chair and had her get on her knees again. "Now I'm going to have you put those nice big tits of yours to use, place my cock between them and squeeze them together and rub them up and down my dick and whatever you can't reach lick and suck on."**

 **Seeing her new task at hand and knowing she will be rewarded with more of my tasty cum she went right to it. She placed her huge tits on either side of my hard cock and squeezed them together making me let out a long groan as she started dragging her tits up and down my cock as fast as she could. Though even with her huge tits they could only reach 12 inches of my cock which she had shoved the remaining 4 into her mouth, and she swirled her tongue around the tip. I continued to moan and groan from the pleasure I was receiving, her breasts were like two large furry marshmallows that still had no resistance at all as they easily slid up and down my already moist cock.**

 **I couldn't take it for long after a few more minutes of this I came hard she tried to catch it all in her face but a good portion of it got all over her face and tits, though it took her a while to clean it all up since her breasts and face where completely coated with whatever she didn't catch in her mouth. Looking at her belly it now had a bigger bulge in it as it had trouble containing all of my cum. With a small burb Bonnie said "Oops excuse me I guess I had a good breakfast though I can't eat anymore I'm to full".**

 **I looked at her with a smirk "well I guess it's time to start the real fun now" I said.**

 **She looked at me quizzically, I just grinned and had her stand up and bend over the desk. "Wha…What are you doing now?" she said.**

 **I just grinned and positioned my cock in front of her cunt and started slowly at first squeezing my cocks head in. Me and bonnie winced as her cunt squeezed my dick a little too tight I quickly decided to shove my whole length in her unfortunately I didn't know she was still a virgin and my dick tore right through her hymen. She screamed which I turned her head towards me and muffled her crying with a passionate kiss which she melted into and after me and her adjusted to each other I started to slowly thrust in and out. Bonnie dug her nails into the desk as I picked up the pace when I groaned as the already hot moist tight cunt bonnie started to milk my cock as she controlled her vaginal muscles to squeeze and massage and try to force me to cum.**

 **I soon lost it as her already tight cunt got a vice grip in me as she orgasmed which a soon after released my seed into her womb. Panting we faced each other, checking the time I saw it was 5:43 seeing we still had some time I got the unconscious bunny and had her in my lap as we fell asleep with her in my lap as we cuddled**


End file.
